Jealousy
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Tsuna hug Hibari because of something that happen. Now, Mukuro is left thinking of what he feels towards the skylark.


**Title:** Jealousy

**Summary:** Tsuna hug Hibari because of something that happen. Now, Mukuro is left thinking of what he feels towards the skylark.

**Note:** Don't know how I'm going to get all of these chapters uploaded today but watch me I'm going to try!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the ideas of writing this

Sakura flowers are falling in this lovely park. The sakura's falling down oh so gracefully landing on the kids heads as they played with it. One petal even found it's way on a blue pineapple haired style head. The pineapple just moved his head around as he looked at the petal that had landed on his head. He glared at it the flower that reminds him of the person he's thinking about right now.

The man kept walking and throwing a riot at what he was thinking about. Well, he's not thinking it inside his head, he's more like an outside thinker.

"This has to be the stupidest thing ever!" Mukuro yelled as he kept walking into the park almost falling on his own two feet. Not caring who's attention he got and from or what sort of people are looking at him.

"Alright so I'm jealous because this little brat, Tsuna hugged Hibari? So what why would I care about that to begin with. Hibari doesn't even like hugs!" Mukuro yelled once more as he kept walking. Not minding the kids in the park who were trying to play.

One of the little kids went to her mother. "Mommy why is that man yelling at himself?" The young little girl asked she looked at her mommy with curiosity in her eyes.

The mother looked at her young child but just told her this. "Just ignore him sweetie go play with the other kids." She said and smiled as her daughter went on and played with the other children in the park.

For the whole time they had that mother and daughter moment, Mukuro had been looking at him. He kept on walking while sighing.

"Great now the people in this stupid ass park think I have gone crazy. Why am I letting this get to my head?" Mukuro questioned as he kept walking around not really caring what he gets into or anything.

"Alright just because Tsuna hugged Hibari doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean that I have to go crazy!" Mukuro yelled once more before he bumped into a hard oak tree. Once he landed on his behind, he got up as quick as he fell.

"Who the hell put this in my way!" He shouted at the people while glaring at them in the park. The people started looking away from him acting as if they weren't even in the park today. Mukuro looked at them once more before saying.

"I'm not crazy." He got his walking skill back and started walking around again making sure to look out for any more trees.

"Great, now I'm losing my mind because of this stupid hug." He walked up to a bench and sat down. Recalling the memory of what has happened today.

**(Flash Back) **

Mukuro sat on the roof of the perfect's middle school waiting for him to come up. The pineapple smiled enjoying the wind in the air. Today seems like the perfect day to bother the little skylark. As he walked to the edge of the roof he saw the said skylark falling on the ground.

Mukuro got on his knees and zoomed his head out to get a better view what's happening. The perfect hit the hard floor as Tsuna and Yamamoto went running to his side to pick him up. He noticed all the force Tsuna is doing just to lift Hibari up.

'I guess the little skylark is heavy or Tsuna is just that weak.' Mukuro thought as he looked at them drag the perfect to a nearby bench. Tsuna talked to Yamamoto about something involving the skylark. Mukuro couldn't tell but by the look on Tsuna's face he looked as worried as ever.

The next thing he saw was Yamamoto heading somewhere. All of the illusionist attention was brought to the skylark and Tsuna. Mukuro noticed how Tsuna held on the skylarks hand looking for a pulse. He envy the way he could touch any part of the perfect's body without being bitten to death.

As he got deeper in his jealousy he heard the door of the roof top open. He looked behind him and saw Yamamoto. The baseball player went to him and explain to him what has happened. Mukuro ran downstairs with him.

Once they came to view of the two people. Hibari woke up and looked at Tsuna with a confused but tired face.

"Get away from me before... I...bite...you...to.."

"Hibari!" The smaller boy shouted as he hugged Hibari. The perfect only let him to weak to push him off or say anything to the other boy. Mukuro stopped running and went away to a different place. He went to the park to think things out and relax himself.

**(End of flash back)**

"Ahhhh just thinking about it is driving me toward the edge!" Mukuro yelled as he sat down on a nearby bench and tried to relax himself. He knows it isn't good to work himself up like this but its hard. Knowing that the bird that he likes just got hugged by a..a... Tuna.

"Mommy I'm scared!" Mukuro heard the same little girl from before. He looked over at her and saw her mother come to pick her up. The mother picked up her child and held her tight. "I know. Let's go to another park." The mother daughter team walked away from the park Mukuro's in.

"Now I made a mother and child leave the park. That's just great." Mukuro said to himself as he brought his hands to his face to cover his face up. Once he did that he started thinking in his own mind. Finally, not thinking out loud.

The pineapple thought about today and all the events that happened today. Most important he started thinking about was Hibari. Deep inside Mukuro's fruity mind he started thinking deeply of why he became jealous. He knew maybe it wasn't because of the hug, it was because Hibari didn't do anything to make the younger male back away from him.

He didn't do anything to stop him. Mukuro almost wanted to kill himself. He couldn't think the idea of being jealous of some stupid hug. The pineapple's world was turning upside down just because of a damn hug. He put his hands away from his face and laughed. "Kufufufu!"Mukuro smiled as he laughed.

"I can't believe that I'm letting this hug get to me and besides Hibari looked so weak when he let that Tuna hug him." Mukuro smiled but then frowned once he felt something hard hit his head. The pineapple spines his head around to see Hibari around him.

The perfect stood behind the pineapple with a little girl hugging his leg.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Mukuro looked at Hibaris face cold as always.

"Just sitting and thinking."

"This little girl says differently."

"And what does the child have to say?"

"She says you were walking and yelling at yourself and when you bumped into a tree you looked at everybody in a scary way. So I guess you were harassing these people and this child?"

The perfect crossed his arms as he looked at him. "Sorry. I was just way into my own thoughts." Mukuro said as he looked at the young girl. Which only made the poor little thing scared and held on a grip for life on Hibari's leg. The perfect smacked him again on his head with his tonfa.

"Stop scaring little girls." The trident holder sighed as he got up.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Hibari come with me." The pineapple said as he grab the skylarks hand and started walking away with him when the little girl let go of the bird's leg.

"What do you want and let go!" Hibari said as he held a tonfa tight in his hand. The pineapple stopped in an ally to talk to the young bird.

"Alright look I don't like that Tsuna hugged you."

"I didn't like it either."

"Then why you let it happen?"

"I didn't know he was hugging me till I felt something around my neck."

"And what did you do to him?"

"I bit him to death." Mukuro smiled at that and hugged the bird. Hibari just him, since he has always had a soft side for this guy. "Hug me back." The whisper to that order was sweet and lustful at the same thing. Nevertheless, Hibari hugged him back. Mukuro held on to his waist as Hibari held on to his neck.

"Hibari, I was jealous."

"Of what?"

"That little tuna got to hug you." Hibari laughed at the nickname for Tsuna. Mukuro never heard him laugh only growl and hiss. At him first time ever he heard him laugh. Mukuro smiled and laughed as well. Both of them stopped after a while and looked at each other.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Hibari smiled. Mukuro lean in to kiss him. Hibari moved away his back touched the wall in the ally way. Mukuro kissed him while Hibari blushed and kissed him back as while.

The kiss is intense, Mukuro held on to Hibari's waist but his hands went up and down the perfect's body feeling everything that body had to offer him. Hibari had to hold back the moan that wanted to come out from his mouth. Mukuro still kept kissing he forced his tongue inside of the others mouth and ran his hands all over his body again. His hands stopped on the side of the boys black slacks.

Mukuro pulled away and kissed his cheek and everywhere on his face as he pulled the slack down. Hibari blushed and panted from the kisses he's getting from the male. Once Mukuro pulled the perfect's pants down to his thighs, he placed his hand on the center of the boys boxer's touching what's inside of it.

"Ahh Mukuro." Hibari moaned. Mukuro's in love with the sound of his name. "I love you." The pineapple said and started slipping his hand inside. Hibari shivered from the mans cold hands. Mukuro started kissing his neck while his hands grab the perfects cock.

"Ahhhh" Hibari moaned while Mukuro kissed his neck and started moving his hand up and down. "You have such a dirty side, my little skylark." The trident holder said and kissed his nose and moved his hand faster and faster on his cock.

Up and down the hand kept moving making sure to send pleasure for the bird. "Ahh ahhh ahhh" Hibari moaned and panted as he moved his hips to be in touch with every movement Mukuro did. "Mukuro...ahhhh... I'm so ahhh close." Hibari said in between pants as he held on to the male in front of him.

"So soon? This is the first time you ever done this?" Mukuro asked as he moved his hand faster then before. Hibari nodded yes as he kissed the other mans face while panting. Mukuro shivered at the hot breath the other male hand.

The pineapple himself was hard but he wasn't going to push Hibari to do anything. He just wanted to pleasure the other male. He didn't needed anything for himself when the time come they will do something. "Ahhhhh" Hibari moaned as he came on Mukuro's tan hand.

"You came a lot." Mukuro teased as he licked the cum off of his hand. Hibari moved Mukuro's head away from his hand as he started licking away all the white stuff.

"Hibari don't..." "I did the mess I think I should clean it." Hibari said as he went back to licking the cum. Once Mukuro's hand was nice and clean, the blue haired man pulled the perfects slacks up and kissed his cheek once again.

"I love you."

"I love you too my jealous illusionist."

(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))()

Fourteen left to go


End file.
